


Birthday

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, inebriated Draco, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: Draco sure knows how to celebrate his birthday.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written in 2010 for Laura, who's my accomplice in everything slash related xD  
Her prompt was 'Your place or mine'. And the requested situation a surprise party.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

'Your place or mine, Potter?' Draco wasn't exactly slurring his words but he was surely having problems staying on his own two feet.  
Harry sighed and tried to steady the blond menace.  
'O wait, since it's my birthday it should be my choice and I want to go to your place.'  
Draco giggled and then put a hand over his mouth. 'Oops.'  
Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't control a smile spreading over his face. That makes it easy, he thought, because going to my place had always been the plan.  
'Right,' he said, 'my place it'll be. But if I'd known you couldn't hold your Firewhisky we would have gone a long time ago.' Harry's attempts to sound chastising failed miserably due to his knowledge that it wouldn't have been possible to go earlier.  
'I'll have you know that I can pf – perv – perfectly hold my whirefisky,' Draco complained although he tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders.  
'Right,' Harry said again, 'hold on!'  
Even in the middle of Apparating them to his home, he felt Draco's hand starting to wander all over his body.  
They arrived with a loud crack. Before Harry could step away, Draco pulled him even closer and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, the taste of Firewhisky sharp on his tongue. Harry moaned. One hand started roaming over Draco's back and the other one intertwined itself in silky blond hair. He was lost in time and place until suddenly someone right before them shouted 'Bloody hell!'  
They both froze and Harry saw Draco becoming even paler than usual.  
'Surprise!' It came from the group of redheads that surrounded them. Some looking uncomfortable but most of them laughing hysterical.  
'O Salazar,' groaned Draco weakly, already looking slightly green in the face, before he leaned over and deposited the abundance of Firewhisky on Ron's shoes.  
'O dear,' Molly said, just before Harry felt Draco grow heavy in his arms.


End file.
